little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Characters (LWA Ragnarok)
Here are lists of other characters in Little Witch Academia: Ragnarok Tetralogy Civilians Aleta Yondu's younger sister. She always visits her grumpy brother to cheer him up. When invited back to the Dragon Dance Festival, Aleta would help her brother in remembering the steps. Ambrose the Wandering Bunyip Ambrose is the hermit bunyip who once help Biri Biri to move on from his past mistakes during his self-imposed exile. Formerly worked for House of Cavendish, he retired at one point after Golden Age of Magic ended and travel around the world as a wanderer and hermit until he stayed with Magic Item Shop's Proprietor. Stakar Aleta's husband and Yondu's brother in law. Yondu seemed fine with Stakar married his younger sister. Andrew Hanbridge Son of Paul Hanbridge and a viscount as well as childhood friend of Diana. Personality An educated young man, Andrew treats everyone with etiquette and manners. He is quite reserved and indifferent, but has been shown to be compassionate and kind at times. He has much respect for his father, and as such agrees with the belief that magic is an obsolete practice that is destined to be forgotten. Unlike his father, however, Andrew seems to have a more positive view of witches who still practice magic, admiring their passion and determination. He also fascinated with Pomokai Holoholonas after meeting Biri Biri, and view them as person instead of mere animals. After meeting Akko, Andrew seems to have realized that he does not have to agree with every single thing his father does, and is beginning to express his own ideas and beliefs. Annabel Crème The current writer of the Night Fall novel series, being the twelfth person chosen by the magic pen to impersonate the original Annabel Crème. In spite of being normal human, she had adopted two familiars named Belle and Edgar who will help her writing next Nightfall novels. Personality Annabel is a very sweet girl who enjoys the novels of Night Fall. However, as noted by Lotte, she initially lacks confidence in her own abilities as a writer, being very affected by the opinions of other people, which leads her to act as cold and distant with her own fans. It was her meeting with Lotte that encouraged her to confident to her own talents and open up with others. The greater extent of her kindness is revealed when she encountered Edgar, the Lost Soul Hodag who trapped in his Lost Soul form at one of abandoned ruins where Hodag Holocaust took place. Knowing that the Lost Soul actually need help, she sent a request to Luna Nova and tried her best to keep him from harming others by satiating him. After Edgar's rehabilitation, Annabel decided to adopt him as he had no home to return to. Mr. Blackwell TBA Earl of Hanbridge Also known as Paul Hanbridge, he is the count and minister of state of Great Britain who had connection with Luna Nova and Kitsune Corporation. Having negative history with witches due to their dark history and problems rogue witches posed to innocent people in spite of willing to kept Luna Nova in debt. Personality Paul is best described as a very serious and rigid man who only concerned by his political duties, resulting him indifferent with others including his son. Like normal humans in present day, Paul is firmly convinced that magic and witches are outdated and have no place in the present age. His opinion about them is obviously low however, as he described magic and witches in general as dark relicts of the past that must be forgotten. It's worth mentioned that this also contributed by problems that rogue witches caused. However, he was ignorant to the fact that there is still positive light in witches and other magic users as some witches in the past have contributed in the supporting town of Luna Nova. In spite of this, he is still visiting and aiding Luna Nova Magical Academy as well as trust them enough to sending them requests to solve problems that only them can handle. After seeing Witches of Midgard defeated Nidhoggr, Paul seems to have changed his mind about witches, asking Andrew to tell him his full thoughts on them. Frank TBA Mr. Holbrook TBA Louis Blackwell TBA Fafnir TBA Angelo TBA Nia Jiàn's biological mother and Sucy's friend and guardian. She owed Sucy for taking care of her daughter when they were separated, and even allowed Jiàn to become the young witch's familiar while giving her some important advices. She later join forces with Biri Biri to help Akko and co. and Sucy's parents defeating Jormungand who terrorized Sea Kingdom of Hymir. Personality TBA Mr. Yanson TBA Mrs. Yanson TBA Mrs. Yanson's Odin's Wing flock The store owner and Mrs. Yanson uses them with the latter having a flock of them as pets. They are shown to attack her husband if they see him flirting with other women. Kingdom of Thapoli Isolationist Nordic kingdom located somewhere at Scandinavian shoreline which had become part of Witch Community since the era of Nine Olde Witches. Legends said that the kingdom's inhabitants are both original followers and descendants of Nine Olde Witches who took great advances in things that people took for granted in Witch Community today, including magic wands, crystal balls, alchemy, sorcerer's stones, and ancient knowledge. Whilst noted to be very advanced that Akko compared them to Kitsune Clan albeit focused more on witchcraft, both culture and architecture of the kingdom are said to greatly influenced by medieval Scandinavians' and Norse myths. Perdy A Chamrosh like Pongo, she is the commander of the Chamrosh Royal Guard. Pongo has shown to have feelings for Perdy which Diana took advantage to tease her familiar. She and her Royal Guard make a stand to prevent the Dragon Gods' Legion army from taking the palace. Lurch A Drake Lizard who served as the personal butler of the princess of Thapoli. An incredibly loyal Familiar even if on the crazy side. Bezel A Nordic wizard who lived for centuries and presumed son of one of the Nine Olde Witches. When he arrived at Luna Nova, he picked Akko of all people to be his understudy. His decision was due to Akko seeing magic as a simple thing rather than a means for glory or recognition. Powers and Abilities As a powerful wizard, he excels in fixing and improving various magical items and can cast magic like witches, but mostly utilizes elemental runes that give him power over elements for combat. He had two trump cards: One is Einherjar armor that comparable to Valkyrie armors, and Gullinbursti, car-sized clockwork mechanical boar that can shapeshift into a car. Princess Salamandinay/Runa *Familiar: Lurch *Magic Energy Influence: Purple A young valkyrie and associate of both Diana and Bezel who also the princess of isolationist kingdom of Thapoli. She and Bezel takes the interest on Atsuko Kagari upon hearing that she had inherited Vermilion Valkyrie Armor. Personality Salamandinay is a young woman who love adventure and excitement. While she treats everyone with etiquette and manners, her time in outside world due to her mother wanted to taught her humility made Salamandinay a bit rebellious, reckless, and stubborn, yet brave and always lends a hand to help others, including Witches of Midgard. In spite of her social status, she prefered to dressed like regular citizens that majorities of people who knows her unaware that she is a princess, something she prefered that way to protect herself from those who wanted to threatened her, using her against her kingdom, or both. Ever since she was a child, Salamandinay knew she would become Queen and guide her people. She viewed the kingdom, and people in it as treasure from her mother and vowed to protect it with her life. During the Second Siege of Thapoli, she aided her fellow Valkyries to evacuate her people from the battle and even join forces with Witches of Midgard to protect her kingdom from Naglfar and Surtr's Four Dragon Gods, displaying a selfless sense of duty as future ruler of Thapoli. Powers and Abilities Having trained in ancient ways of Thapolian magical and martial arts, Salamandinay developed into both powerful witch and Valkyrie. In spite of her slender frame, she possesses surprisingly great strength even while not donning her Valkyrie armor: In fact, Lurch once mentioned to Akko that during her visit at Japan in 2011, she broke the bones of her would-be harassers like a twig. She also among few Valkyries who able to match Croix in her High Shadow Valkyrie form, with others being Chariot, Diana Cavendish, and Atsuko Kagari (once her Primordial Magic fully restored). *'Runa Valkyrie Armor': Valkyrie Armor that specialized in great sword combat as well as designed to bestow any witch who wear it enhanced strength, defense, and power. The armor belonged to the bloodline of Queens of Thapoli where it previously donned by Aurora before passed to her daughter Salamandinay. **'Superhuman Strength': The armor enhanced Salamandinay's already great strength that she can overpowered multiple Apollyons at once. **'Superhuman Durability': The armor gives her superhuman durability as it was designed to withstand blows from magical creatures and other Valkyries. **'Superhuman Speed and Agility': The wings on the armor's Version II form allowed her to fly at high speeds and maneuver in the air with incredible agility. **'Magic Augmentation': The armor enhanced her magical capabilities which made her a formidable opponent. **'Flight': Wings on the armor's Version II form gives her ability to fly without need of flying broom. **'Boot Talons': Like Shadow Valkyrie, Salamandinay's Runa Valkyrie Armor possesses semi-mechanical hooked talons on its boots which enable her to held object/person. *'Lightning Magic': Salamandinay is skillful in Lightning Magic. *'Martial Arts': As stated before, Salamandinay possesses incredible skills in Thapolian Martial Arts which enable her to overpower multiple fully grown men and Apollyons on a whim. Queen Aurora TBA Black Lake Academy TBA Cherry Wong TBA Neutral Big Boss/Big One TBA Experiment - 04 Mutate Profile: Experiment - 04, also known simply as Mutate, is unstable hybrid created by Acolytes of Nidhoggr created with DNA of Zord Rex, Mananaue, Mamba Seal, and Khameleon. Meant to be an ultimate weapon, the creature's unstable genetic resulting it incapable to control its powers and cannot live for long, forcing its creators to lock it up within freezing pod. It remained trapped until accidently released by both Witches of Midgard and Naglfar. As both sides debated over the creature's fate, Biri Biri and Trechres tried to help it the best they could, only for it sacrificed itself to stop their fighting. Mutate's death not only made Fallen Volkar realized that both it and Trechres are not so different and therefore, not mere mindless monsters like everyone they thought to be, but sparked everlasting enmity between Trechres and Haggar, who revealed to once involved in tragic hybrid's creation. Personality In spite of its terrifying appearance and abilities, Mutate is a tragic monster with mindset of a little child. It doesn't know what to do with its powers nor its purpose its life. It was the encounter with both Biri Biri and Trechres that give it hope for its short life. Its love for both of them was so strong that it wished that both of them become friends, so much that it gave its life to stop their fighting. However, due to its pain as result of necrosis that ravaged its body which caused by its unstable genetic make up, Mutate also somewhat suicidal as it wanted to put itself out of its misery. Category:LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Canon Characters